Avenir
by Charlie Brns
Summary: Petit lemon, lors d'une soirée entre les deux amoureux, avec une discussion de leur avenir ensuite.


Eddie et Richie étaient chez Richie. Ses parents étaient en déplacement, donc il avait la maison pour lui tout seul. Evidemment, ce temps il voulait le passer avec son petit ami.

Il était assis sur le canapé alors que Eddie était assis par terre, ses cahiers de cours sur la table basse devant lui.

\- Tu comptes me regarder tout le long ? demanda Eddie.

\- Tu sais, étant donné qu'on a la maison pour nous tous seuls, je ne pensais pas vraiment bosser en t'invitant. Ou du moins pas travailler ça, rétorqua-t-il.

\- Je dois finir mon devoir de physique pour demain, et tu le sais.

\- Allez, Eds, fais au moins une pause. On est sorti des cours il y a moins d'une heure !

\- C'est déjà une longue pause. Et ne m'appelles pas Eds.

\- Alleeeez Eds. Eddie. Eddiiiiie. Eeeeeddie. Eeeeddiiii…

\- Okay okay ça va j'ai compris, je fais une pause Richie !

Eddie leva les mains en l'air pour montrer qu'il abandonnait, puis vint s'asseoir sur le canapé, à côté de l'autre garçon, alors que ce dernier poussait un cri de joie en serrant son petit ami dans ses bras. Puis il s'allongea tout en entrainant Eddie avec lui. Il se laissa faire, profitant de l'étreinte. Il avait la tête posée sur le torse de Richie et entendait son cœur battre. Cela le berçait. Mais il ne devait pas dormir, sinon il n'allait plus rien dormir cette nuit, et allait décaler tout son cycle de sommeil. Alors il releva la tête, observa quelques secondes celui qui faisait battre son cœur et l'embrassa. Richie répondit doucement au baiser, fier d'avoir gagné et de l'avoir contre lui. Il laissait ses doigts courir le long du dos d'Eddie. Ils rompirent le baiser, ayant besoin de respirer. Eddie vint alors embrasser sa joue, sa mâchoire et son cou. Puis il se redressa soudainement et le menaça en le pointant du doigt :

\- Ne crois pas que tu vas gagner si facilement, ni même que tu vas gagner Richie !

\- Hum, pourtant je crois bien que si. Je suis trop irrésistible pour toi Eddie Spaghetti. Je te fais cuire doucement, se moqua Richie.

Il disait vrai, mais Eddie refusait de le laisser faire si facilement. Il voulu retourner à terre pour travailler, mais c'était sans compter sur les bras de Richie qui le tenait fermement.

\- J'aime bien quand tu m'embrasses. Tu recommences ?

Richie tendait les lèvres vers un Eddie qui mit une main sur la bouche de son partenaire. Mais Richie lui lécha la paume de la main. Eddie retira immédiatement sa main et s'écria :

\- Richie c'est dégueulasse ! Je ne me suis pas lavé les mains depuis plusieurs heures !

\- Alors c'est toi qui es dégueulasse, pas moi. Alors ne me reproche pas tes conneries, s'amusa-t-il.

Eddie leva les yeux au ciel, toujours à la fois amusé et exaspéré par le comportement de son partenaire. Ce dernier commença à déposer plein de baisers sur le visage d'Eddie, qui décida de laisser son copain faire. Après quelques instants, ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Le baiser devint vite plus chaud, et celui avec les lunettes glissa ses mains sous le t-shirt de l'autre adolescent.

\- Richie, essaya-t-il de l'arrêter, je dois finir mon devoir…

\- Je t'aiderai à le finir plus tard. On a le temps, il n'est pas si long. Et on est seuls, profitons-en, répliqua-t-il tout en caressant le dos d'Eddie. J'ai envie de toi, ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas fait jouir.

\- Hum… soupira, puis se laissa convaincre Eddie.

De toute manière, il n'avait plus la tête à travailler. Richie en profita pour inverser leur position, et se retrouva au-dessus. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, puis il vint dévorer son cou. Malgré qu'il aurait voulu y laisser une marque pâle, il ne pouvait pas le faire. Mme K aurait posé des questions à Eddie, et auraient pu découvrir qu'ils étaient ensembles. Elle aurait voulu les empêcher de se fréquenter. Alors Richie se contentait de baisers mouillés et chaud dans le cou de son amant. Puis il se redressa, faisant faire à Eddie de même et lui enlever son t-shirt, qui en fit de même avec son amoureux, la température grimpant rapidement. Richie commença à déboutonner le pantalon d'Eddie, mais ce dernier le stoppa.

\- Attends, je veux essayer quelques chose…

\- Quoi donc Eds ? susurra-t-il dans son oreille.

Il frissonna, puis demanda à Richie de se redresser, ce que le plus grand fit. Puis il descendit du canapé et se mit à genoux devant lui. Richie frissonna d'impatience. Cette vue de son copain, à genoux devant lui, les joues rouges, l'excitait encore plus. Eddie, hésitant, défit le pantalon, et le fit glisser, ainsi que son boxer, le long de ses jambes. Il voulait de faire depuis un petit moment maintenant. Richie lui avait déjà fait des fellations, et il voulait pouvoir lui rendre la pareille. Mais il appréhendait un peu, ne sachant pas s'il allait bien s'y prendre. Son amant remarqua ses doutes. Il le rassura par des paroles réconfortantes, et en lui disant qu'il n'était pas obligé. Mais Eddie le voulait vraiment. Au moins essayer. Alors il attrapa le sexe déjà bien dur devant lui, le masturba un peu et donna quelques coups de langues. Il entendit la respiration de l'autre garçon devenir plus lourde. S'il ne l'arrêtait pas, c'est qu'il appréciait. Alors il suçota le gland, puis commença à faire des mouvements avec sa tête, en prenant un peu plus en bouche le sexe à chaque fois. Il ne pu faire descendre ses lèvres à la base de son pénis, mais au vu des gémissement qui sortaient de la gorge du bouclé, il se débrouillait sacrément bien. Il senti la main de Richie glisser dans ses cheveux, mais loin de se sentir oppressé par ce geste, il se senti rassuré par ces doigts. Il releva les yeux vers lui et se senti fier en voyant dans quel état il était. Richie avait les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte et respirait bruyamment.

Après quelques minutes, Eddie sentit Richie tirer ses cheveux plus fortement. Il sorti le pénis de sa bouche et leva la tête vers lui, interrogatif.

\- Je vais jouir si tu continues, expliqua Richie.

\- C'est bien pour ça que je te fais ça, sourit.

Il reprit la fellation, et après quelques vas et viens, Richie jouit dans sa bouche. Eddie, le laissa faire, mais se releva après et alla cracher dans l'évier de la cuisine, incapable d'avaler. Il se rinça et revint vers Richie, qui cachait ses yeux avec son avant-bras, tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Il se rassit à côté de lui.

-Désolé, j'ai pas pu avaler…

Il culpabilisait un peu, parce que Richie lui le faisait. Mais sa germophobie était toujours présente, bien qu'il refusait de prendre tous les médicaments que sa mère voulait. Alors avaler sa semence, c'était un peu trop pour lui.

\- Ne le sois pas, répondit-il, franchement c'est pas le plus important. Tu m'as donné tellement de plaisir qu'avaler ou pas, c'est bien le dernier de mes soucis.

Il prit Eddie dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- En plus, ta mère n'avale pas non plus.

\- Richie bordel arrête avec elle ! protesta-t-il en commençant à s'énerver.

\- Mais tu es mignon quand tu t'énerves, comment résister ? sourit-il.

Puis il renversa Eddie sur le canapé, et l'embrassa plus passionnément.

\- A ton tour Eds.

\- Ne m'appelle pas Eds Rich…

Il ne put finir sa phrase, interrompu par un gémissement sortant de sa gorge. Richie s'attela à lui donner autant de plaisir que le plus petit lui avait donné.

Eddie finit par donner un mouvement de hanches involontaire, se faisant s'enfoncer plus profondément dans sa gorge et le faisant éjaculer. Richie avala, puis se redressa, admirant son amant dans un état post-orgasmique. Il sourit, puis s'allongea sur lui, posant sa tête sur son torse. Eddie caressait lentement le dos de son petit-ami.

* * *

Ils restèrent une dizaine de minutes dans cette position avant qu'Eddie ne brise le silence.

\- J'ai toujours pas fini mon devoir Richie.

\- Plus tard…

\- Richie, s'il te plaît.

Richie soupira pour la forme et se leva. Eddie se rhabilla, alors que l'autre garçon ne remit que son boxer et son pantalon. Puis il alla faire chauffer le repas, parce que ça lui avait creusé l'appétit tout ce sport. Quand il revint, Eddie était concentré sur son devoir. Il se rallongea sur le canapé, un bras sous la tête, et regarda le plafond.

\- Tu ne fais pas le tiens Richie ?

\- Je l'ai déjà fait. Stan m'a forcé tout à l'heure.

\- Hum. Et tu as compris ?

Richie acquiesça.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Pourquoi, tu ne me crois pas ? Tu me crois stupide et menteur ? le taquina-t-il.

\- Non mais tu ne travailles jamais, tu n'écoutes même pas en classe et tu me dis que tu comprends comme ça ?

\- C'est juste quelques formules Eds, et de la logique. Après c'est toujours le même procédé pour les lois de Newton.

\- Bah explique-moi, Mr le gros malin.

\- Mais avec plaisir. Tu veux jouer au professeur et l'étudiant ? sourit-il en coin tout en se redressant.

\- Arrête Richie.

Richie resta assit sur le canapé, derrière Eddie, et se pencha pour lui expliquer, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

Finalement, Eddie comprit bien mieux qu'avec le vrai professeur, et finit plutôt rapidement l'exercice.

\- Tu vois, rien de bien sorcier, commenta Richie en se laissant retomber sur le canapé.

\- Je ne comprend pas, fit Eddie en rangeant ses affaires. Tu ne bosses jamais, quel que soit la matière, mais tu as toujours des bonnes notes. Je pensais que tu trichais, mais tu m'as tellement bien expliqué là que je doute.

Richie haussa les épaules.

\- Donc si tu bossais un peu, tu aurais des notes excellentes.

Eddie se tourna et leva la tête vers lui, toujours assit par terre.

\- Bosser c'est pour les losers.

\- On est des losers Richie.

\- Parle pour toi gamin.

\- Sérieusement Richie.

\- Bah quoi ? C'est pas compliqué ce qu'ils racontent. Il y a juste les trucs qu'il faut apprendre par cœur qui me casse les couilles. Et je ne vais pas me casser le cul à bosser toute l'année alors que seuls les résultats de l'examen de fin d'année comptent.

\- Tu comptes tout de même bosser pour ces examens ?

\- Bien sûr. Ça me fend le cœur mais il faudra bien si je veux entrer dans une bonne école l'année prochaine. Tu préviendras ta mère que je serai moins dispo.

Eddie frappa doucement la cuisse de Richie en signe d'avertissement.

\- Wahoo, tu te soucie enfin de ton avenir ? Tu n'avais pas trop l'air concerné quand on en parlait l'autre jour avec tout le monde.

\- Faut bien si je veux quitter cette ville. Et puis l'autre jour j'avais en tête un certain Spaghetti nu en train de me faire l'amour, répliqua-t-il.

Eddie rougit, mais préféra ne pas entrer dans ce jeu-là.

\- Et du coup, tu sais où tu veux aller Richie ?

\- Soit L.A., soit l'Université du Maine.

\- Plus ce sera loin d'ici mieux ça sera non ? Et puis Los Angeles c'est quand même plus prestigieux que l'Université du Maine, surtout en théâtre.

\- Je sais.

\- Alors pourquoi tu hésites ?

\- Tu vas aller où toi ?

\- Sûrement à l'Université du Maine. Ma mère ne me laissera pas partit plus loin je crois… Hey ! Faut pas que tu fasses ton choix en fonction de moi hein !

\- Qui te dis que c'est le cas ? s'amusa le plus grand.

\- Non vraiment Richie. Si tu as la possibilité d'aller à Los Angeles vas-y.

\- Pas sans toi Eddie chou.

\- Ne m'appelle SURTOUT pas comme ça. Et puis c'est ridicule Richie, tu ne vas pas gâcher une si belle opportunité à cause de moi.

\- Ou alors …

\- Quoi ? Ma mère vient avec toi et comme ça tu vas tranquillement à Los Angeles ? ironisa Eddie, sentant la blague arriver.

\- Ce n'était pas mon idée mais pourquoi pas, dit Richie un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

Eddie grogna.

\- Non. Mon idée c'était que TOI tu viennes à Los Angeles, dit-il se penchant vers lui, l'air plus sérieux.

\- Non. Ma mère ne me laissera jamais partir si loin.

\- Bon sang Eddie, tu viens d'avoir 18 ans ! Tu sais que tu ne vas pas habiter chez ta mère pour toujours !?

Eddie soupira, se redressa et s'assit à côté de Richie sur le canapé. Ce dernier le pris dans ses bras.

\- Mais…

\- Non, le coupa Richie. Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne. Tu es grand, tu vas avoir à vivre ta vie sans ta mère. Tu comptes vraiment rester avec elle pour toujours ? Et puis le campus de l'université à L.A. est vraiment bien, et pas loin de l'école de théâtre. La fac de maths a un très bon programme, et tu t'y plairas sans aucun doute. On pourrait se prendre un petit appartement tous les deux, pas loin de nos cours respectifs. On quitterai enfin cette ville de merde. Imagine-nous vivre ensemble. J'aurai une bourse d'étude minimale, grâce à la distance de mon domicile parental. J'aurai l'école à payer, mais si je réussi à avoir de bon résultats aux examens de fin d'année, j'aurai encore de l'argent pour me payer plus qu'une chambre étudiante. Toi aussi tu auras une bourse d'étude, et la fac c'est très peu cher, alors on n'aura aucun problème financier. Et avec un peu de chance, on pourra même convaincre tous les Losers de venir à L.A. avec nous. T'imagine le tableau de rêve ?

Richie regarda Eddie. Ce dernier ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux pendant toute sa tirade, et était presque ému.

\- Tu as vraiment planifié tout ça … ?

\- Bien sûr. Enfin pour l'instant c'est surtout dans ma tête, mais dans quelques semaines on pourra faire nos demandes pour nos études supérieures. Avec quelques phrases bien choisies, comme le fait que c'est une super fac là-bas, on pourra convaincre ta mère. On ne lui mentira même pas en lui disant ça. Et sinon tant pis, tu es assez grand pour te passer de son autorisation pour faire les études que tu veux.

Eddie ne répondit pas.

\- Quoi ? Mon projet ne te plait pas ?

\- Bien sûr que si ! C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu aies planifié « notre » avenir, et que tu te sois même renseigné sur une fac pour moi.

\- Je ne l'ai pas planifié. Je ne suis pas comme ta mère qui planifie toujours tout pour toi. J'ai juste trouvé un moyen de ne pas avoir à me séparer de toi. Tu crois qu'on tiendra longtemps si loin l'un de l'autre ? Et même si on tient, j'ai pas envie de vivre sans toi Eddie, confessa sincèrement Richie.

Eddie prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'on pourrait convaincre tout le monde ?

\- Ouais, il y tout à L.A.. Tout le monde y trouvera son compte, sourit-il.

Eddie l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Okay, je viens avec toi…

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, perdu dans son regard.

\- Je t'aime Richie.

\- Je t'aime aussi Eddie.

Richie sourit et reprit le baiser, heureux. Puis tout à coup, ils sentirent une odeur de brûlé.

\- Putain de bordel de merde ! LE REPAS !

Richie se leva précipitamment et courra à la cuisine.

\- Et bah c'est pas gagné, rigola Eddie avant de suivre son amoureux à la cuisine.


End file.
